MySims Wiki talk:Polls
Changing the Polls Feel free to drop a message on my talk page if you have a request for a new poll.--Mistertrouble189 18:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Poll Which Sim from Spookane do you like most? a) Goth Boy b) Yuki c) Zombie Carl d) Grandma Ruthie Which Sim from Cutopia do you like most? a) Dutchess Beverly b) Lord Daniel c) Poppy d) Sir Spencer --Skull26374 20:06, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :*On Monday, June 1st, I'll put in the Spookane poll. Then a week later, I'll put in the Cutopia poll.--Mistertrouble189 20:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :*Okay--Skull26374 20:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Poll Ideas Which is Your Favorite Geeky Sim? *a) Vic Vector *b) Ian Arneson *c) Jenny *d) Gertrude Spackles Which Sim is The Craziest? *a) Dr. F *b) Yuki *c) *d) Not sure what C and D should be... --Game-fanatic 03:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Favorite Cute Sims Which is your Favorite Cute Sim? *a) Clara Belle *b) Bean Bradley *c) Poppy *d) Dolly Dearheart Studious Poll and Uber Poll Which of these Studious Sims is your favorite? A. Rosalyn P. Marshall B. Trevor Verily C. Elmira Clamp D. Samurai Bob Which of the Uber Sims is your favorite? A. The Amazing Daryl B. Samurai Bob C. Chancellor Ikara D. Hopper E. Mel the Mummy F. Star I THINK that's all the ubers. If I forgot one, please add it. -- 15:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Poll Idea poll who has the squeakyer voice a. leaf b. prince daniel add more if there are more from leafrocks Poll, what else?!?!? How about spookiest location!! The Ghost cave. Spookane. Mystery Forest. Boudreauex Mansion }} }} i get idea!&%(%^&#&^! HOW BOUT WE SEE WHO THE MOST AWESOME WELL KNOW WIKIAN IS! A)BLANKY B)GAME-FANATIC C)NEURAL777 D)ZORDON12345678910MWKSL(I COULDNT REMEMBAH) My brother did that... How about who is the better leader... A Rosalyn B Skip C Roland D Sir Charles (he is the leader of the town, right?) Ozzies How about we see who is a better person thing: A)The essence creator B)The royal wandolir C)Sir Charles D)The royal agent dude at the prelude of mysims agents I think I kinda understand. Something like this: Which is a better role? A) Essence Creator B) Royal Wandolier C) Racer D) Agent Zordon123456789mlw7 20:39, December 21, 2009 (UTC) What do you think is the most left out interest\What do you think is the most important interest? A) Studious B) Geeky C)Spooky D)Tasty E)Cute F)Fun THIS NOT FOR YOUR FAV INTEREST!!!!!! I guess... let's do it! Zordon123456789mlw7 19:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Who do you think is the better bad guy? A Rusty B Preston Uber sim poll We do have images of each uber sim right? Who is your favorite uber sim? Mel the Mummy The Amazing Daryl Samuri Bob Star Chanceller Iraka Hopper --Crazy12345 03:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Is this good? Favourite Sim who serves food Here's a idea for a poll: Who is you're favourite Sim that serves food? Chef Gino: Italiano! Chef Wanatabi (I don't know how to spell it, sorry): Sushi Goth Boy: Turkey on a fork Roxie Road: Ice Cream What do you think? thundervikkiangel x Oh soz i wasn't on here then :-( My Idea...(LOL) A-Shirley B-Ms. Nicole C-Neither! A-Tim B-Helen C-Ewan D-Tyler E-Ashley F-Olivia G-Joseph H-Sophie I-Chef Charlie Delicioso J-Marie K-Foster L-Nicki M-Elizabeth N-Hawk O-Emma P-Tracy Q-Martin A-Tim B-Helen C-Ewan D-Tyler E-Ashley F-Olivia G-Chef Charlie Delicioso Student Poll Sim Survivor Poll ............ No voice sims poll A Suggestion for a Poll. Also, HOW ON EARTH IS MS. NICOLE WINNIN'???}} Poll Suggestion Which animal on MySims agents is better? wolfah magellan paul hope this goes up-Csphere19 Poll idea! Who is your favourite Watanabe? A) Jimmy B) Hisao C) Sachiko 5th April. NEW POLL IDEA Which tree essence do you like the best? A) Cherry Blossom B) Plum Blossom C) Rose D) Yellow Blossom E) Sunflower 5th April IDEA AFOOT! I REPEAT! IDEA AFOOT Idea! Who should appear in another game? A. Iggy B. Butter C. MC Emi D. Maria E. Blaine F. Jimmy And who has a better beta apperance? A. Iggy B. Butter C. Makoto D. ( I can't find another ) IDEA AFOOT! I REPEAT! IDEA AFOOT Idea! Who should appear in another game? A. Iggy B. Butter C. MC Emi D. Maria E. Blaine F. Jimmy And who has a better beta apperance? A. Iggy B. Butter C. Makoto D. ( I can't find another )18:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC)18:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC)~~ That's a lot of polls.--Riot\AU 01:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ANOTHER IDEA AFOOT Do you think Gonk really likes Sylvia or not A. I think he loves her. B. I don't think he really cares she's around C. I think he likes her, but not like like! D. He's a caveman for Flackin' sakes. I'm surpriesed he knows his name is Gonk! Which games out now are your favorite? A. MySims ( Wii ) B. MySims ( PC ) C. MySims ( DS ) D. MySims Kingdom ( Wii ) E. MySims Kingdom ( DS ) F. MySims Party ( Wii ) G. MySims Party ( DS ) H. MySims Racing ( Wii ) I. MySims Racing ( DS ) J. MySims Agents ( DS ) K. MySims Agents ( Wii ) Which star level 0 Sim is your favorite from MySims? A. Violet B. Buddy C. Poppy D. Rosalyn E. Patrick Which deceased Sim is better? A. Zombie Carl B. Cassandra Which star level 1 Sim is your favorite? A. Chef Gino B. DJ Candy C. Sir Vincent Which star level 2 Sims is your favorite? A. Vic B. Roxie C. Travis D. Ms. Nicole E. Elmira F. Rhonda G. Ray H. Clara I. Maria J. Gordon K. Roger Which Star Level 3 Sims is your favorite? A. Shirley B. Goth Boy C. Dolly D. Master Aran E. Chef Watanbe F. Sandra G. Matt H. Jenny I. Stephen J. Raven K. Bean ( I'm getting annoying, I know ) Which star level 4 Sim is you favorite? Then Which star level 5 Sim. Add all of them. And then in the end, you can choose the winners of the 0-5 polls and have them choose who is their favorite from thoose 6. Like that! WHAT DO YOU KNOW! ANOTHER IDEA! Island Poll Commercial Poll Night Poll. I have an idea for a poll! I have an idea for a poll: Which "Ruler" of a town/area is your favorite? *Mayor Skip Rogers *Mayor Rosalyn P. Marshall *Mayor Hellen *Mayor Ellen *King Roland *Morcubus *Mayor Hopkins If you agree I can make an image for it. Sumaes01 21:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Another Poll Idea Which Royal Person is your Favorite? *King Mike Grey (King of Cocanuts) *King Rob (King of the Combo) *King Roland (King of the MySims Kingdom Islands) *Marlon (Royal Wizard) *Dutchess Beverly (Dutchess of Cutopia) *Lord Daniel (Lord of Cutopia) *Princess Butter (Princess of the MySims Kingdom Islands) If you like the idea I can make an image for it. Sumaes01 21:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Special Sims Poll Poll- Fave male sim (From mysims) I have an Idea for a new Poll! :)))))